


Triad

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alive Era, Bae gets jealous, Bae is going to embarrass Dae to death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, This is mostly daydream fuel for me...lol, and not all three for even longer, but I promise smut is coming, not for a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: After a chance meeting with Daesung and Youngbae, Kallie finds herself being set up with Daesung. Youngbae feels jealous and isn't sure why, Daesung and Kallie feel as though something is missing, maybe its Youngbae?Inspired by a prompt from a writing challenge, been wanting to write this trio for a while. I know poly relationships are not everyone's cup of tea, but it's my imagination, and if you don't like it then don't read it.If you read this first in my drabble series, Kallie is Hanuel.  Hanuel is the nickname the guys give her.  But at this point in time they aren't yet calling her that.Smut? Yes there will be smut. Not for a few chapters, but it's coming, I promise.cross-posted on AFF





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-- This story is set back in 2012, during the Alive era. In this chapter the guys are just coming back from he US, were they were filming Bad Boy and Blue. Kallie was on the same flight, coming to Korea for vacation.

                Kallie looked up from the floor as she heard the buzzer for the luggage conveyer sound, signaling that her suitcase would soon arrive.  Stepping forward she eyed the belt as best she could. There was a large group in front of her blocking her way and they all seemed to be together.  After several minutes the group cleared out some so that Kallie could see the conveyor better, but her luggage seemed to be missing.  “Great just what I need,” she muttered to herself. 

                “Um, Excuse me,” Kallie looked over at the man standing next to her trying to speak to her in English.  All she could manage though was to stare dumbly at him, he was gorgeous.  Bleached blond hair, sinful looking lips and underneath the layers he appeared to work out quite a bit, not that she was looking or anything.  Shaking her head Kallie snapped her attention back to what was being said to her.  “Are these yours?  My manager grabbed them by mistake.”  She looked at the suitcases the blond guy was pushing towards her.  They were definitely hers, she could tell by the large Hello Kitty stickers she had plastered on the sides of each one.  “Thank you, um, gamsahamnida,” she managed to stammer out as she bowed, grateful to have remembered some of her Korean. 

                Kallie couldn’t help smiling as she watched the guy walk away as he pulling his hoodie up.  “Ok, get a grip girl,” she said out loud, but mostly to herself.  “You don’t need to go crushing on the first cute guy you see in the airport.”  Hearing someone chuckle directly behind her, Kallie spun around to find yet another gorgeous, albeit shorter guy laughing at her.  His smile made his eyes disappear into the most adorable crescents.

                 “You know, I could introduce you to him, if you want? I think he really likes you.  He was watching you nearly the whole flight here,” crescent eye guy said to her as she stared dumbly trying to pay attention to what he was saying.

                “I’m sorry, what?” was all she could manage to reply.  She thought seriously about just covering her, probably now, red face and just leaving before she could embarrass herself much more.

                “The cute guy, he’s my friend.  I didn’t mean to make him sound creepy,” the guy explained.  Kallie tried hard to focus on what he was saying but his mohawk was distracting her and her tiredness from the long flight was taking its toll.

                “I’m sorry, umm, what was your name?” she asked.

                “Youngbae,” the smiley guy provided.

                “I’m sorry Youngbae, but I am exhausted and I need to catch the shuttle to my hotel.  It’s been nice meeting you but I really have to go now.” Kallie bowed as she walked away wheeling her baggage behind her.  She didn’t notice as she climbed onto the shuttle for her hotel that there were 2 pairs of eyes following her every move.  In her jetlag induced fog, she also failed to notice the large crowd of squealing fangirls following the 2 guys who owned those eyes and their friends out of the airport.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~

 

                Later that day, after a well-deserved nap, Kallie was contemplating heading out from her room to explore.  She wanted to take advantage of as much of her time in Seoul as she could, starting with hitting every street food stall she could find.  A knock on the door interrupted her day dreams of ddeokbokki and fishcakes.

                As she approached the door to answer she saw an envelope being slid under it, into her room.  Picking up the envelope, she glanced at it before opening her door to see if she could see who had left it.  Down the hall the elevator was closing but she couldn’t quite catch a glimpse of the person that had entered.  

                Stepping back into her room, she sat down on the bed to examine the envelope.  On the outside were letters written in Hangeul.  하늘 소녀.   She studied them a moment before trying to sound out the words.  “Haneul sonyeo, sky girl, who’s sky girl?” she wondered out loud.  Lifting the flap to peer inside, she found some tickets and a note, the latter of which she pulled out to read.

                _Please do me the honor of using these._

                Examining the tickets she decided that they appeared to be concert tickets of some kind.  She wondered briefly if the name on them was one of a popular group or not as she called her friend to let her know she had arrived.

                “BIGBANG!  You got free tickets to BigBang!”  Kallie’s friend excitedly yelled through the phone.   “How on earth did you manage that?  That concert is sold out.”

“Honestly, Becky, I have no idea.  They were free, but if you are so excited, you can come with me.  I have two.” After the ticket excitement calmed a bit they continued discussing the details of Kallie’s stay in Seoul.  She was staying for two months to see if moving here to teach English in this country was something that she was actually interested in doing.  Her best friend having come six months before her was convenient because she could use visiting her as a reason for scoping out the country first before making her decision.

                                                                                                                   ~~~~~~

                Two and a half weeks later Kallie found herself getting ready for the concert with her friend having practically moved into her hotel room.  Actually it was more like a small apartment.  The day after the tickets arrived she was notified by the hotel that her room was being upgraded free of charge.  While normally she might have been more upset by the gesture and dug into finding out who did it, while adamantly refusing it, Becky did have a point.  She was here for 2 months.  Having a larger room/suite would be much more comfortable than the small room she was first staying in.  At some point she still wanted to find out who had gifted her with such extravagance, especially since she didn’t know anyone here.  Truthfully she felt guilty having accepted the room, but the hotel and her friend both insisted so she had caved. 

                Now she found herself, finally ready to go to her first Korean concert, after having had to model no less than 10 outfits for Becky.  Relieved that her clothes were deemed good enough, the girls excitedly headed down to the lobby to catch a cab to the stadium.  Upon exiting to the street, a driver leaning against a black sedan, stood and addressed her.

                “Kallie-sshi?  Please get in.  I will take you safely to your destination,” he said while gesturing them to enter the back seat.  Kallie was agast, what was going on.  Nearly every day some new extravagance was being bestowed upon her.  She shook her head, adamantly refusing, wanting no more to do with all of it.  “Please ma’am.  Accept the ride.  If you are unhappy, you may discuss it with Taeyang-sshi once I deliver you to the concert venue.”

                “Taeyang-sshi?  Seriously?” Becky asked of the man.  When he nodded in confirmation, the girl dragged her friend into the car. “Just get in Kal.  I think I figured out what’s going on.  I’ll explain on the way.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> have had major block with this story. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I just need to take a break from fighting with it. I'm sorry it's so short, but this is what has been staring at me on the computer screen for 2 months now. So tell me, what do you think Dae's reaction to his hyung's antics will be?


End file.
